


Drabble: The Kiss, Too

by debl_ns



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debl_ns/pseuds/debl_ns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for basaltgrrl, for her beautiful fanart "The Kiss". “I love you, too. Kiss me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Kiss, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342448) by [basaltgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl). 



He presses his mouth against my ear. His tongue flicks in and out like a flame, reflecting my slow burn.

“You had my back,” he answers.

His lips brush my shoulder, sending sparks up and down my spine.

“Just so you understand … I don't want you to take a bullet for me, Gladys.”

He places his hand on my hip, his fingers searing me like a brand. Bloody hell, he's going to set me on fire.

“I love you, too. Kiss me.”


End file.
